Homecoming
by summerrayah
Summary: Will comes home to see Elizabeth, and finds something he didn't excpect. The ending will make more sense if you read Childish 1st. ENJOY :D


**Homecoming**

**I suggest you read my other story 'Childish' first. If you do then the ending will make a lot more sense. Don't worry its not long.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Will Turner looked at the island in front of him. The Dutchman sailed smoothly under his hand. He would finally be reunited with his dear Elizabeth. Will stepped foot on the island, enjoying the feeling of sand between his toes for the first time in ten years.

"Elizabeth." Will yelled. Suddenly, a far away shape started running towards him. He smiled with joy. Will started running at the figure, he closed his eyes and kept running. It was taking a little while for them to meet in the middle so he started taking in the surroundings. A horrible smell hit his nose, He almost keeled over and puked but Elizabeth was still running towards him. He pictured her smiling face and as they finally made contact, Will ran his arms all over the figure, noting that her hair had grown longer, and greasier, and more dreadlocky, and she had also become overcome with the smell of rum. Then, his eyes popped out of his skull.

"Well mate, I didn't think you'd be so happy to see me. In fact, me and Norrington had a bet going, he owes me four doubloons." Jack Sparrow said, pleased with himself. Will screamed and let go of the smelly pirate. Jack looked as troublemaking as he always had.

"Jack, where is Elizabeth?" Will asked, still recovering from the shock of hugging a smelly pirate. Will was almost to the point where he wanted to run to a closet, scrub himself with acid, and repeat, 'Never be clean, Never be clean, Never be clean.' Jack smiled and said,

"Your beloved had found herself unable to tear herself away from matters of Pirate Kings, or rather Pirate Queens, as she prefers." Jack said while swaying slightly. Will shook his head in disbelief, how could his Elizabeth leave him alone.

"And so she blackmailed/bribe- I mean begged me to come here and be her messenger. She says she is truly and utterly heartbroken that she could not be here today, she also wants you to know that she has whelped your son. Hopefully he will get over the, you know, snip snip of his father and all that." Jack told him. Will was in shock.

"I have a son," Will said blankly, still in shock, then as he processed the rest of Jack's information, he realized something.

"JACK, WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT ME?" Will yelled. Jack held his hands up in defense and said, "Only what was true...in my world." Will turned and let out a forceful breath.

"So, Jack, anything else I should know?" Will asked sarcastically. Jack surprisingly turned red and said,

"Well for this part, I'm going to need you to turn around." Jack sighed, resolved. Will obeyed then realized something else and covered his butt with his hands.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO." Will yelled at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter eunich. I just can't give you this message if we are face to face. Your beloved wifey is very creative." Jack said while grimacing. Will decided to trust Jack. So he turned around. Jack leaned in and whispered for about a minute. At the end, Will and Jack's faces were as red as an apple. Will sat down in shock. He didn't know Elizabeth was that, well for lack of a better word, dirty.

"Like I said mate, your wife, very creative." Jack said, hating Elizabeth at this moment. It was her fault he had to tell Will those things. Even a handsome, strong, dashing, and noble pirate like him could only take so much like that from a woman, let alone tell Will them. Jack shook his head.

"If I were you, I would wash her mouth with soap." Jack muttered from his rock. Will grunted in agreement from his rock. They were at least two yards away from each other.

"Well mate, I must be going, places to go, people to see, things to steal, rum to drink, the list goes on." Jack put his beloved hat back on and stood with the air of someone grand.

"At least I got something' good outta this, besides the four doubloons from Norrington." Jack said. Will stared at Jack one last time.

"So what did she blackmail/bribe you to get you here?" Will asked Jack curiously, in spite of himself. Jack grinned hugely, his gold tooth glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Lets just say, I now know what Norrington wears, and no one knows what I wear." Jack winked and strolled cheerily down the hill back to his Pearl.

"What he wears?" Will asked himself confused. He shrugged his shoulders and set out once more to his ship. Then his ship faded in the green flash of light.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Norrington, I know what you wear," Jack said in a singsong voice, from his Pearl. Elsewhere in the world, Norrington shivered, he had a bad feeling about the chaos Jack was sure to bring back with him. He idly wondered how in the world Elizabeth had gotten Jack to agree, he shook his head, he owed her five doubloons. Hopefully, Jack lost his bet so he only lost one doubloon total.

Back on the Black Pearl, Jack's gold tooth glinted once more and Jack set sail for Shipwreck Cove.


End file.
